


Her Thoughts

by princessbilbo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbilbo/pseuds/princessbilbo
Summary: A Short fic about Suki's thoughts after leaving Kyoshi Island and meeting up with Sokka again at Serpent's Pass.
Relationships: Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 13





	Her Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KimbaSprite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimbaSprite/gifts).



> After chatting with Kimba, we noticed there is a shortage of Suki/Sokka fics on here, so here is just a shorter drabble to help me get back into the swing of writing for these two again. They are probably my favorite ship of all time, and they deserve all the fics!   
> She helped inspire this, and I'm hoping we can work together more to create more fics to post here.

The silence was deafening. It was overwhelming for Suki, but she dared not break it. She spoke her piece, and now it was up to the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors to decide. While she was the leader, she wasn’t going to force them to do this. What she was asking was a lot: leaving their home and setting out to do more to fight the Fire Nation. None of them stepped foot off the island before, so she wasn’t sure how they were going to react.

Each second felt like hours as Suki watched the Kyoshi Warriors look back and forth at each other as they contemplated the request on hand. Though nerves were wrecking through Suki’s body, not one of those emotions crossed her face. Instead, she remained stoned face, channeling not only the leader she was but also Kyoshi herself.

“I think we should.” One of the girls finally spoke up.

“Yeah.” Another chorused.

Relief spread through Suki’s body, even reaching her face as a smile formed. The stress seemed to flow out of her as the rest of the Warriors all started speaking out in agreement. None of them seemed to want to stay home. All were ready to go out and fight the Fire Nation.

It had been some time since the Avatar and his friends came to Kyoshi Island, unknowingly bringing the Fire Nation with them. While Prince Zuko nearly burnt down half of the village, no one was seriously injured. So, once the threat had left the Island, everyone worked together to rebuild what was destroyed, grateful that only material possessions were lost and not a loved one.

Now, though, the village was almost as good as new, and the inspiration Suki felt from her interaction with Aang, and Sokka, was all-consuming. All she could think about was how Sokka and Katara were willing to leave their home to help Aang and defeat the Fire Nation. They left knowing they wouldn’t be able to protect it any longer, knowing they were doing something that will protect not just their village, but everyone. That’s what Suki wanted to so: protect everyone.

Bringing up the idea to the rest of the Warriors wasn’t easy for Suki. Leaving their home wasn’t going to easy, but she knew it was the right thing to do. So many others needed protection, not just Kyoshi Island. And to Suki’s pleasant surprise, the other Warriors seemed to agree with the plan.

“I won’t judge you if you wish to stay. You won’t lose your status as a Kyoshi Warrior.” Suki reminded them.

“No, Suki,” a warrior spoke up, “You’re right. We are the Kyoshi Warriors. We should be protecting everyone. Not just our village.”

“Exactly!” Another chimed in.

“It’s what Avatar Kyoshi would want.” Another said.

Once again, the room was full of the voices of the Warriors agreeing with their leader’s plan.

Suki’s chest swelled with pride as she let the grin she was suppressing form on her face, “Great! Then let’s start planning, packing, and we should probably tell our parents.”

The room that was full of stress and anxiety just moments before was now full of excitement and promise, with a hint of nervous energy that couldn’t be helped with the adventure they were about to go on.

Gathering the supplies and packing didn’t take long. In fact, due to their excitement, what Suki thought would take 3 days, took merely a day, and by that 3 rd day, they were already on a ship to head out onto their adventure.

The whole village turned out to say goodbye to their Warriors, and none of them pushed down or ignored any emotion. Tears streamed down many of the faces of the Kyoshi Warriors, even Oyaji as he smiled down at Suki.

“For so long, we’ve stayed out of this war,” He said to her, “And I thought we would always be able to, but I was wrong.”

“Oyaji…” Suki tried to interrupt with no avail.

“No. I was. I’m so proud of you, Suki. You’re doing what I couldn’t. There’s no hiding from this war. And you’re doing Avatar Kyoshi so proud.”

The tears the filled Suki’s eyes betrayed her as they began to escape and roll down her cheeks. She opened her mouth to thank him, but before the words were able to be spoken, Oyaji pulled her into a hug.

“You make me proud.” He whispered to her.

“Thank you.” She whispered back before pulling away and heading onto the ship.

There was a chorus of  _ goodbye _ ’s,  _ good luck’s _ , and  _ I love you _ ’s that came from the shore as the ship left the dock. All the Warriors stayed at the stern to wave goodbye, only leaving when their family and friends were mere dots on the horizon.

\---

The trip was a smooth one, which surprised no one. With the Avatar back, everyone was looking for him, so the seas were pretty calm. However, the ship needed to make stops, and at each stop, the Kyoshi Warriors tried their best to help the local villagers. 

On hand were simple tasks: things like helping mend houses, tending to the crops, and even teaching the locals some basics in self-defense. It wasn’t much, and they were never in one place for that long, but they wanted to do their best to help. While their main job was to fight and defend, with no one to fight and nothing to defend against, help these people was the least they can do.

Their journey also gave them a chance to find out more about what was going on in the world. The sailors that came into port always brought in news from other places, but it was more like gossip than real information. Traveling gave them a chance to see what was going on firsthand.

“What are we going to do?” Hana asked her fellow Warriors one day while they were out at sea.

“I think we need to head to Ba Sing Se,” Suki said.

The other Warriors nodded in agreement.

“If anything,” another Warrior, Aoi, spoke, “we can go to the King and provide our services.”

“That’s what I was thinking.” Suki agreed.

“Didn’t a Fire Nation General attack it for… what was it? 2 years?” Haru asked.

“Iroh. And it was 600 days.” Aoi pointed out.

“And knowing the Fire Nation, they’ll try to attack Ba Sing Se again,” Suki said.

“So, Ba Sing Se is our end goal?” Hana asked.

Suki nodded in reply.

“Good. Because as much as I like helping out all these villages, it’s nice to have an actual plan.” Hana grinned.

“It’s really easy to get lost in helping all these villages,” Aoi added.

Their conversation went back to the normal gossip about their deeds in the other villages. They chatted about someone of their interactions, from the awkward to the pleasant. It was a discussion that kept them occupied until they all went to sleep. However, Suki found herself awake, unable to find rest with such ease.

Finding no comfort in lying in bed, staring at a ceiling, Suki got up and headed to the deck, hoping to find comfort in the moon and stars. She rested her forearms on the bow railing and lean against them, enjoying the night breeze. However, her warrior instincts kicked in when she heard footsteps coming her way. Since she knew everyone on the vessel, she didn’t react as a warrior, but just as a person by looking over her shoulder to the other approaching her.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Hana asked.

Suki smiled at her fellow Warrior before letting out a sigh, “Nope.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“I’d love to, but I’m not even sure how to approach it.” Suki chuckled, but there was no humor in her voice.

“Well, sometimes I hear it’s best to start from the beginning.”

Suki took a moment to collect her thoughts. Her feelings were all over the place, many of which dealt with how she felt about their current goal, but that wasn’t what was keeping her up.

“I’m… I guess I can’t stop thinking about Aang.” Suki confessed.

“The Avatar? Are you sure you’re thinking about him and not the other boy he was with?” Hana eyed her leader, unable to believe what Suki was saying.

Suki could feel her face flush as Hana pointed out the obvious.

“Fine. Okay. I’m thinking about Sokka.”

“That’s right. Sokka. You sure whipped him into shape.” Hana chuckled, “He really got to you, didn’t he?”

Suki shrugged, “Yeah. I mean, I guess. I’m just… worried. I wonder if he’s okay.”

Hana took a breath before replying, “I’m sure he is. He’s with the Avatar, after all. And even though he wasn’t here for long, you taught him a lot, so I’m sure they’re safe.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

Suki’s eyes drifted towards the sea below them. It reflected the sky above, but it was too dark to see her own reflection in the water. Hana stayed there watching the boat part the water beneath them.

“I think I’m gonna stay out here a bit longer then head to bed. You should get some sleep, Hana.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.” Suki replied, turning towards the other Warrior with a bright smile, “I promise.”

Hana gave her Leader a nod. Before leaving, she placed her hand on Suki’s shoulder, lightly squeezing it for support. It was a small gesture, but Suki appreciated it.

The sound of Hana’s footsteps slowly faded as the Warrior headed back to their cabin. Once Suki knew Hana was out of earshot, Suki let out a sigh. She wasn’t sure if she was annoyed with herself just overwhelmed with justifiable worry.

“What am I gonna do about you, Sokka?” She asked herself.

Her mind drifted to their time together, and she found her fingertips drifting over her lips as she recalled the kiss she gave him. The thought of it made her heart race in embarrassment. It felt like such a childish gesture, but she also felt like it was the right thing to do in the moment.

A smile crept over her lips to deal with the overwhelming embarrassment. She had to bite down on her bottom lip to hold back the joy she was feeling. It might’ve been embarrassing, but thinking about Sokka, their time together, and the kiss brought Suki this indescribable joy. As she realized what she was feeling, Suki buried her face into her hands.

“I can’t believe I like that stupid boy.” She confessed to herself.

With another sigh, Suki turned away from the railing and decided to head back to the cabin to see if she could get some sleep. She tried to tell herself to wipe the stupid grin from her face, but the task was nearly impossible. The more she told herself to stop, the more she thought about why she was smiling, which only caused her to smile more.

Luckily, she was able to finally get some sleep, after finally admitting to herself how she truly felt about Sokka.


End file.
